Gilthunder
Summary Gilthunder is a Diamond-Ranked Holy Knight and the son of the former Great Holy Knight, Zaratras. Although initially an antagonist, his true intentions show through after Princess Margaret is saved, allowing him to turn on Hendrickson and fight as an ally of the Sins once more. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B Name: Gilthunder Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Human, Holy Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Expert Swordsmanship, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can boost his speed via lightning), Weather Manipulation, Armor Creation (Can create armor and a shield made of lightning) Attack Potency: City level (Created a 14 megaton storm) | At least City level (Stronger than before. Comparable to Post-Training Howzer who can destroy Gray Demons and other lesser demons) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Fought Meliodas, who could dodge his lightning) | Massively Hypersonic (At least as fast as before) Lifting Strength: Class G | Class G Striking Strength: City Class | At least City Class Durability: City level (Took attacks from Sealed Base Meliodas) | At least City level (More durable than before) Stamina: Very high, lasted in an extended fight with Meliodas before overwhelming Hendrickson, all without taking a rest. Range: Standard melee range, kilometers with magic. Standard Equipment: Sword Intelligence: Gilthunder is an incredibly skilled fighter and one of the most accomplished Holy Knights of Liones. He possesses incredible aim and spatial awareness, able to throw a spear almost directly at Meliodas from 7.3 miles away. Weaknesses: None notable Abilities Thunderbolt: Gilthunder's innate magic power which allows him to generate and control lightning for various purposes, both from his body and from the clouds above. Gilthunder can create thunderstorms, call down lightning and shape it into bindings for his opponents, imbue his weapon with lightning to enhance its strikes, and envelop himself in a cloak of lightning both as a defense and to boost his speed. Gilthunder_lightning_magic.jpg|Lightning attacks GilthunderLightningStrike.jpg|Lightning-enhanced strikes LightningBindings.png|Lightning bindings * Heavy Armor of the Thunder Emperor: Gilthunder uses the excess lightning channeled into his sword to form an armor and shield made of lightning. The armor serves both offensive and defensive purposes, protecting him as well as dealing damage to those who attack him physically. ** Embrace of the Thunder God: Githunder uses the lightning around himself to create a cloak of lightning around his enemy, dealing continuous electric damage around their entire body. Heavy Armor of the Thunder Emperor.png|Heavy Armor of the Thunder Emperor Embrace of the Thunder God.png|Embrace of the Thunder God * Iron Hammer of the Thunder Emperor: Using his sword or fingers, Gilthunder summons a massive lightning bolt down on his opponent. Iron_Hammer_of_the_Thunder_Emperor.png|Calls down GilthunderIronHammer.png|an enormous lightning bolt * Purge of the Thunder Emperor: Gilthunder performs a sequence of slashes with his sword before calling down an enormous burst of lightning on his target. * Pursuit of the Lightning Beast: Gilthunder summons three lightning bolts from the clouds above and shapes them into lightning beasts as they come down. The three bolts strike successively rather than at the same time, making it difficult to counter them all at once. * Sword of the Thunder Emperor: Gilthunder concentrates a large amount of lightning in his sword. The technique itself was never shown. *'Thunderclap Strike:' Gilthunder cloaks himself and his sword in lightning and lunges at his opponent with extreme speed, hitting them with a powerful strike and releasing a large burst of lightning. ThunderclapStrike1.png|Lunges into a thrust ThunderclapStrike2.png|and releases a huge burst of lightning Key: Pre-Training | Post-Training Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Knights Category:Antagonists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Weather Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7